Noche
by Cobain-Chan
Summary: One-Shot: Hay cosas que solo pueden suceder de noche...¿Pero la noche puede tranformarnos en psicópatas?(Muy fuerte y bizarro,leelo bajo tu propio riesgo)


**/!\**** Advertencia: **Éste es un Fanfiction totalmente sádico, bizarro, psicópata y podría dejarlos con un trauma de por vida xDDDD No ya en serio, éste fic está demasiado raro, sí no te gustan los fics donde se derrama demasiada sangre, se muestran órganos, se cometen acciones insalubres y asquerosas, y sobre todo si no soportas las groserías...Mejor no lo leas. En serio, porque sino entonces si te dañará tu mente...Bueno, en realidad no tengo ni idea, pero tómate en serio ésta advertencia.

                                                     ~**NOCHE**~

By Cobain-Chan

De noche ocurren muchas cosas. La noche puede ser el refugio de inspiración o locura para un desesperado como yo. La noche encierra con su oscuridad mi lado coherente  y calmado, y la tenue luz de  las estrellas le abren la puerta a mi verdadero yo, que en estos últimos años se ha estado creando.

Un yo nuevo que necesita liberarse completamente, asesinando al antiguo.

La noche puede cuidar y vigilarnos. Puede mantener la guardia  ante todos, permitiéndonos escapar.

Como lo estamos haciendo tu y yo.

Caminando por la noche, buscando refugio. Un lugar donde ocultarte conmigo, ocultarnos de los que nos están buscado. ¿Acaso el deseo ya es un delito? Apenas si escucho tus gemidos entrecortados y me estremezco, cayendo en culpabilidad. Por que te deseo. ¿está mal eso? No escuches lo que te digan...La noche nos guiara hacia el sendero del deseo llegando a la residencia del placer. Y tu, amada mía, estarás conmigo.

No finjas, sé que me deseas también. No puedes engañarme.

Oh amor mío, mío y de nadie más. Bajo el bailar de las estrellas quiero mostrarte el inmenso amor y deseo que siento por ti. Quiero enseñarte el para que eres mujer y yo hombre. 

Ten paciencia, pronto llegaremos. En mis brazos te llevo hasta el fin. Te llevo a un lugar, muy bello, ya verás, pero deja de llorar. ¿Acaso derramas lágrimas de tanta dicha y felicidad? Oh que tierna eres linda.

¿Es necesario utilizar el filo de mi navaja para cesar tu llanto? No llores amada mía, mi niña adorada. Te daré el mejor de los regalos, uno que solo puedo dártelo en una noche como esta. Primero te recostaré en los suelos, los que serán nuestro apoyo. Lentamente mis juguetonas manos recorrerán cada rincón de tu pequeño cuerpo. Ellas mismas te despojaran de tus ropas, y la Luna las recibirá como ofrenda, bendiciendo nuestro amor. Recorro, toco, disfruto de cada caricia. Mis manos, empiezan a recorrerte de nuevo, empezando por tus senos. Tus perfectos y hipnotizantes senos, Oh, aquellos que me hacen suspirar , aquellos que al mordisquearlos, mi miembro se vuelve loco. Y después, tu cintura...Lentamente llegando a tus caderas y vientre. Mis atrevidos dedos se adentran sin permiso al lugar deseado, al lugar bendito de tu templo. Y cada vez, mis dedos adentran aun más a tu vagina. Que se vuelve húmeda y transpirante derramando ríos del bendito jugo el cual no puedo dejar de beber, de lamer.

Niña mía, te amo. Y te lo haré saber con este beso que te doy. Un tierno beso, donde puedo sentir tu carnoso labio entre el mío. Y le doy un ligero mordisco, ahora sintiendo tu labio entre mis dientes. ¡Oh maravillosa sensación! No puedo evitar presionar un poco mas, morder un poco mas...un poco mas...un poco mas....solo un poco...

Hasta que puedo deleitarme con tu sangre. Quiero tener tus labios conmigo para siempre, uno se quedará contigo y el otro conmigo. Desesperado doy mas fuerte el mordisco, separándolo de ti. Dichoso soy! he de masticarlo con placer, con desesperación. Con Afán. Con mi lengua he de limpiar la sangre , pero sin resistir la tentación mis labios vuelven a besarte. Jugando con tu quieta lengua, humedeciéndola, acariciándola con la mía. Oh bella mía, dueña de la lengua mas hermosa,  dueña de la lengua que deseo, Oh deseo todo de ti. Así como me regalaste tu labio, me regalas tu lengua. Retirándola de ti suavemente, entre mis dientes va ella retorciéndose hasta que es masticada.

 perra estúpida, ramera jodida, pobre pendeja....Oh, pero cuanto te amo. Es demasiada la tentación y no puedo evitar golpear tu magullado cuerpo cuando te digo estas palabras que tanto adoras...

No te resistas mas maldita puta. Te deseo amor, te deseo. Dame refugio en tu cuerpo, dale el refugio que tanto mi miembro desea.

¡Oh! Puedo sentir que el momento ha llegado!. Fluye mi río entre el tuyo...tómalo...y cobíjalo en tu carne. No hay quien nos detenga ya. No puedo evitar de moverme, penetrando mis deseos en tu cuerpo, penetro un poco mas....un poco mas....un poco mas...hasta que ya no se puede y de placer lanzo enormes gritos.

Te amo tanto amor mío.  ¿Quieres pruebas? Te amo mas que a mi botella, escuchaste? Añoro más beber de tus benditos jugos que el sanador alcohol de la botella. Oh, cielo de mi vida. Nadie podrá nunca separarnos. 

Pero y tu que me dices, amor? Por que no hablas? Porque no gritas como yo, por el placer otorgado? Por que solo estás en silencio?

Silencio...

...

...

...

...

¡Habla, maldita puta! ¡Contéstame!...

...Unos ruidos comienzan a escucharse...¿Puedes oírlos? Son...pisadas, pasos...que cada vez vienen más rápido...¿Los escuchas?...Pero no temas amor, no dejaré que te hagan daño, de acuerdo? 

-¡Deténgase!...¡Que se detenga! ¡Somos la policía local! ¡Suelte a la niña!

¿Oíste? Son los que nos buscaban, amor. ¿Cómo pudieron encontrarnos, si la noche nos cuidaba?...Pero no los escuches amor, no, no los oigas, lo que dicen son mentiras. Yo no estoy cometiendo un delito, yo solo te amo, yo solo te deseé. Ignóralos, ignóralos...  Son basura. Inservible basura, que nos envidian y por eso quieren separarnos...Pero jamás lo harán, jamás, jamás...¡márchense! ¡márchense! ¡No arruinen nuestra felicidad!.

-¿Qué hacemos, jefe?....¡Santo Dios! ¡Está armado!

-¡Suelte esa navaja ahora!

Amor mío, no permitiré que te engañen con esas mentiras tan sucias que dicen de mí...Yo en verdad te adoro...eres la dueña de mi corazón...Y te daré una prueba más. En tu pecho...mira, ¿no es bella mi navaja? En tu pecho escribiré el juramento de que siempre estaremos juntos, ves? Lo escribiré con mi navaja. Pero no te muevas, de acuerdo?

-¡Válgame! ¡Ese hijo de puta está cortando la piel de la niña con la maldita navaja!

-¡Deje de una vez estar diciendo lo que el tipo hace y acerquémonos, oficial!

-¡Sí jefe!

No importa que se acerquen amor, no importa. No podrán alejarnos. No después de estás bellísimas palabras que he escrito en tu pecho. Oh, que hermosa luces así...Completamente desnuda, con tus ojos cerrados esperando otro de mis besos y escritas las mas hermosas palabras de amor en tu pecho ensangrentado...Pero no es suficiente...Nuestros corazones deben estar juntos carajo! Entiendes maldita?!

No te preocupes amor, ya sé como hacer que nuestros corazones juntos permanezcan por siempre. Te volteo con cuidado, teniendo  enfrente de mis ojos ahora no a tu pecho, sino a tu espalda. Empuño con fuerza mi navaja y...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese tipo no se va detener! ¡Dispare!

Presiono mi navaja contra el lado izquierdo de tu espalda, hasta queda adentro. Y lentamente empiezo a cortar tu carne. Cada vez mas profundo. Haciendo un gran hueco, que derrama mares de sangre, pero eso no es lo que busco...Meto mi mano al sangriento hoyo y escarbo, buscando mi tesoro.

-¡Que asqueroso!

-¡Que dispare!

¡Aquí está! ¡Lo tengo! Retiro mi mano inmediatamente, ahora llena de sangre, sacando tu corazón. Dio un par de palpitaciones más para luego detenerse...¡Tengo tu corazón, amor mío! ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que yo tendría la solución!

-¡¿Por qué diablos no disparó?! ¡El maldito se está escapando!

-¡No lo sé!...es terrorífico...!

-¡Maldita sea! Ya olvidemos al tipo! Trae de inmediato a la niña!...o lo que queda de ella...!

Pobres idiotas, verdad amor? Desde mi escondite puedo ver como te llevan a la patrulla...¡Ellos creen que te llevan a ti! ¡Creen que nos separaron! Pero no saben que están equivocados, ya que yo te llevo entre mis manos.  Tu corazón.

Pero , sabes? Aún falta unir nuestros corazones amor. No te preocupes cielo de mi vida, la noche se encargará de juntarnos. ¿Ves? Ella me dice que tome mi navaja.

Beso tiernamente tu bello corazón y lo acerco a mi pecho, cerrando mis ojos. Con esto amor, la noche ha dado fin a todo mal y nos reencontrará después de la muerte...

Apuñalo tu corazón atravesando mi pecho. Presiono mas la navaja, hundiéndola hasta llegar a mi corazón....Ahora linda, nuestros corazones estarán juntos...por siempre...

~*~

-La chica está muerta...será mejor que llamemos a los paramédicos para que recojan el cadáver, y hagan los análisis necesarios.

-Es obvio lo que ese psicópata le hizo, jefe...no creo que ocupen análisis 

-Demonios...Ve y busca al desgraciado, seguro aún ha de andar por ahí.- El oficial de menor rango asiente y se aleja. En busca del psicópata perdido. Pero no pasan ni dos minutos cuando éste le da un grito al jefe de la policía local.

-¿Qué pasa oficial?

-El psicópata resultó ser suicida también- Dijo, arrastrando consigo el cadáver del tipo.

-Dios santo...- exclamo aterrado el jefe, al ver de cerca el rostro del recién difunto.

-¿Qué pasa jefe?

-No...nada...

El oficial sacó unas bolsas grandes de plástico de la patrulla y  cubrió levemente los cadáveres. Mientras que ambos se recargaron en la patrulla, esperando a que los paramédicos llegaran, pues recién el jefe los había llamado. En la noche...En la noche , entre las estrellas, acompañados con dos cadáveres , los dos hombres esperaban.

-"_Nos veremos en el infierno_"...Eso tenía escrito la chica en su pecho.- comentó el Jefe.

-Me habría encantado haber traído al padre de la chica para que le hiciese lo que se merecía éste maldito psicópata. 

-No podrías- le dijo el jefe al oficial, con un tono burlón pero a la vez lleno de lastima.

-¿Por qué no? ¡El tipo no habría tenido tiempo de matarse porque el padre ya lo hubiera matado dos veces! ¡Sería el salvador!- Bromeó

-No digas estupideces!- El jefe lo miró de manera severa.

-Eh?

-Ese cadáver es del salvador que comentas- Exclamó, apuntando al mencionado cadáver del psicópata. 

-¿Qué...?

-Él es el padre...el padre de la chica. Él mismo es.

                                                        ~**FIN**~

                ~_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_~

  **Notas:**

Esto me salió muy bizarro, muy psicópata (Como sale esta palabra en el fic....) Peor que Bloody Love. Pero lo hice muy noche, de hecho de ahí me inspiré para escribirlo. No tenía sueño, ya había pasado la media noche, tenía Coca-Cola a la mano y necesitaba hacer algo para entretenerme, y esto fue el resultado ^^U.

Como notaron, no se especifica absolutamente nada, sobre que personaje de SK era quien en el fic...Quise escribirlo así, para dejarlo a su imaginación. Es decir que ustedes podrían haber imaginado que los policías locales eran Ren y HoroHoro y no habría ningún problema. Lo mismo para el papá y la chica. Que por cierto la pobre no tuvo ningún guión, solo fue el instrumento ^^U. 

Sí fue demasiado fuerte para ustedes pues lo lamento mucho, mas sin embargo, no me manden reclamaciones ni nada por el estilo, porque claramente puse una advertencia ^^, si olvidaron leerla ya no es mi problema.

Ya saben si necesitan inspiración para alguno de sus fics o en algo en particular, intenten escuchando música instrumental o cualquiera de su preferencia hasta muy noche, con Coca-Cola a la mano y estando enfrente del ordenador sin hacer nada...A mí me funciona =3...Eso sí la pereza no me secuestra de nuevo xD

Pero bueno, ya estoy empezando a decir tonterías, así que me despido. Ya saben que los aprecio mucho queridos lectores y fans....de Sk xDD 

Ésta niña os agradecerá si un review le dan ^__^-


End file.
